The Children of the Damned (SYOC)
by LadyLucille12
Summary: 500 years before the events of ACOTAR, during 'The War'. An unsung story of five hero's who embark on a journey to save the world. The Cauldron and the Book of Breathings are not the only artifacts with immense power. When a general from Hybern discovers a forgotten crown, it is up to them to stop him. (My summary is garbage but please come check it out!)


**A/N: I don't know why, but I am literally SO excited to write this SYOT. Normally, I'm not the biggest fan of writing other people's OC's as it gives me anxiety because I don't think I'll do the character justice, but for this one, I'm going to try to not stress out over it much. The prologue is going to be extremely short because I really hate them and I just want to get to the OC's already. There will be more information about it at the bottom where the form will be (it'll also be on my profile) but without further ado, let's get into it!**

It took all of Chandrelle's will power to not tremble. Any sign of weakness and Casimir would've been on her, pouncing like a wolf stalking prey. When Chandrelle plays with her mortal toys, she is the wolf, but when she stands in front of Casimir, she feels as helpless and meek as a rabbit.

She had been in the middle of enjoying a slave's delightful screams when a knock had sounded on her door. She had already had fresh sneer painted on her face before she opened it, but when she saw who was on the other side, it vanished.

Casimir, a general in Hybern's army, who has led his troops to victory time and time again. If it had been anyone else who had demanded that she accompany them to the library, she would've beat the living hell out of them before leaving them in an alley for the rats. But alas, it wasn't just anybody and she had been forced to put a pause to the torture.

She had walked back inside and picked up the strips of skin that she had torn from his body. "I think I could make a nice bracelet out of this, don't you?" She had whispered in his ear. He whimpered and Chandrelle shuddered in pleasure.

She had left poor Kavvin for the dusty old library and to watch a man preside over ancient books that most likely hadn't been picked up in centuries. She almost scowled but then she remembered that she liked her life and stopped.

"I can smell your fear," he grumbled and Chandrelle went ramrod straight. She could almost feel the sharp blades that rested at his hips pierce her skin and she could see those moon white hands wrap around her throat and squeeze the life out of her. She swallowed.

"Be a doll and fetch me that stack of books," he grumbled under his breath and pointed to a pile of books that resided on a small table. She was glad that the people of Hybern usually didn't waste their time on reading. If they had seen her hands shaking, she would've been booted to the bottom of the food chain.

The sound of her boots clicking against the stark white floor was the only noise and Chandrelle wanted to rip out her chestnut hair. She was getting stir crazy doing errands for the general and she was about ready to make up an excuse of why she had to leave when Casimir leaped up out of his chair, kicking the wooden seat to the floor.

He cradled an old book in his hands with a rotting black cover and yellow pages and Chandrelle wanted to gag.

"Well, if you've found what you were looking for, then I'm going to-

"Oh, no, Chandrelle," he said sadly and she went stiff. "You're going to stay right here. We have work to do."

"We?" "Yes, we."

Casimir stomped over to her and practically flung the rotting book into her face. She cringed away but she caught a glimpse of a faded picture of a crown adorned with rubies.

"What is that?" she asked him, taking a step away from him and that mad look in his black eyes.

"This, my dear, is the Blood Crown. And it is my salvation."

**A/N: Like I said, extremely short. I swear my chapters are usually longer! This was kind of the introduction to the villain, Casimir. And I guess Chandrelle too. So, for the submitting process, there is going to need to be some communication. I'm looking for a particular cast of main characters. Also, you can submit as many characters as you want but you can only have one main character. There are four and I'm going to need two boys and two girls. For the main character, one girl must be Illyrian but the others are all fair game. Please PM me if you are interested in making her. No Mary Sue's please, I hate them with a passion. Feel free to add anything to the form if you think I'm forgetting something but don't leave anything out. The more detailed you are, the better your odds at getting accepted are. Now let's do the form! **

Name:  
Nickname (Optional):  
Age (Above 25 at least for main characters):  
Birthday (Optional):  
Gender:  
Sexuality:  
Race (Not human unless they're a slave):  
Family:  
Mate/Spouse (If you are a main character, please don't fill this out. I have plans for this category):  
Personality:  
Social Status (Rich or poor, are they a noble?):  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Appearance (Please be detailed):  
What's Their Court/Where Do They Live:  
Powers (Winnowing, flying, shape shifting etc.):  
Backstory:  
Other:  
Usual Attire: 


End file.
